Day of Doom
Day of Doom is an episode from the fifth season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Garfield wishes that it would never be Monday again. Plot An offscreen narrator starts the story with Garfield waking up one day. Worrying that it might be Monday, Garfield arms himself with hockey gear and prepares to rip a page off the calendar. To his horror, today is Monday, which starts with Jon declaring that everyone in the house is only going to eat raisins. Fleeing in terror, Garfield opens the front door to escape, only to get hit by a pie. Hoping to make the day go faster, Garfield tries to go back to sleep. Jon, Odie, and Nermal arrive, with Jon telling him that they are going for a walk. Garfield refuses until he hears that Nermal will stay in the house. Walking in the park, Jon spots a wishing well, not remembering one being in the spot before. Jon gives Garfield a dime to make a wish. Garfield wishes there were no Mondays. As the three continue their walk, the narrator says that wishes can come true when least expected. The narrator fast forwards a week later to the day after Sunday. As Garfield wakes up, he rushes to the calendar with dreadful anticipation. To his surprise, when he rips off the calendar page, it reads Tuesday. He then sees Tuesday listed in the newspaper as well reported on television. Amazed, Garfield is proud that his wish came true. As the weeks pass without Mondays, he sees things changing. Parents are unable to take their kids to school, as it starts on Monday. He goes to the movie theater and sees that it is still playing the same movie, as it changes the movies on Mondays. The lack of Mondays also puts an end to 7-day health clubs, Monday quarterback jobs, trash being collected, and Jon cutting the front lawn. Finally, Garfield learns that Monday is the day that Jon gets paid, as well as when Jon usually cooks lasagna for Garfield. Garfield rushes back to the park to undo the wish. Late at night, Garfield finds the wishing well at the park, carrying loads of dimes in an attempt to wish Mondays to return. To his shock, the well, who turns out to be sentient, rejects Garfield's wish. The well then demonstrates its power by doing away with Thursdays, August, Wisconsin, chocolate candy, and everyone on the planet named Bob. To demonstrate its full power, the well announces it will get rid of television, much to Garfield's horror. Before the well can eliminate television, a bright light opens in the sky, revealing a spaceship. A bigger wishing well calls the other one (Andrew) and scolds him for coming down to Earth. Andrew protests he was merely having fun, with his mother ordering him to to return home. The mother tells to Garfield that they are aliens that resemble wishing wells on Earth who can bend reality. She then undoes all of Andrew's wishes upon Garfield's request, then leaves Earth. The next morning Garfield, wakes up and is relieved to see that it is Monday. Jon meanwhile has gotten his paycheck and plans to make lasagna that night. Garfield then goes out to greet Monday, with the narrator stating that everything had changed. When Garfield gets hit by another pie, the narrator amends his previous statement, leaving Garfield annoyed. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Narrator (voiced by Charles Aidman) Major Characters *Jon Arbuckle *Andrew Minor Characters *Odie *Nermal *Newscaster (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Mother (voiced by June Foray) *Kids *Quarterbacks *Usher (voiced by Thom Huge) *Andrew's mother (voiced by June Foray) Trivia *''Kung Fu Creatures on the Rampage'', from "Video Airlines", is revisited in this episode, with the fourth installment of the series being the played at the bijou. Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 5 Category:Garfield and Friends